Warfare timeline
This page is for a timeline of warfare. It displays warfare events such as battles, massacres and wars. 2009 * November 4: The Trade Emergency Coalition declares war on the Gammetan Civilization. * November 6: (Kortorisan-TEC war) The battle on Argetho VII starts. * November 10: (Kortorisan-TEC war) The battle on Argetho VII ends (Kortorisan and Argetho victory). * November 24: (Independant) The battle of Tenon Colony occurs (BlyDonian and Yulairian victory). * December 15: (Kortorisan-TEC war) The battle of Arges III occurs (Kortorisan victory). * December 21: (Independant) The skirmish Aboard the Bly Machine occurs (no victor). * December 23: Kortorisan-TEC war: ** The Yulairian Civilization joins on the side of the Kortorisans. ** The battle over Kortorisa IV occurs (allied victory) ** The first battle of Retathon II occurs (allied victory: Retathon Civilization and Gammetan Civilization). * December 30: (Kortorisan-TEC war) The second battle of Retathon II occurs (TEC victory). 2010 * January 3: (independant) The battle of Ithaka Station occurs (Tournan victory) * January 15: ** The Kortorisan-TEC peace treaty occurs, ending the Kortorisan-TEC war. ** The Drakonian-Yulairian war occurs, in which battle of Yulair occurs * January 20: The KBY-TEC war breaks out, as the Trade Emergency Coalition breaks the Kortorisan-TEC peace treaty. This time, the BlyDonian civilization is involved as part of KBY. * January 26: ** The Appearance-Nolon war breaks out at the battle over BlyDonia (BlyDonians and Yulairians versus Nolon) and the battle of Drakonia (Empire of Drakonia versus Nolon) ** (KBY-TEC war) The battle of Teredona I Space Base occurs, with KBY winning and the Gammetan Civilization gaining control of Teredona I. * January 27: KBY-TEC war: * The battle of The Appearence Boost Gate occurs (Trade Emergency Coalition victory) * The Gammetan Civilization and Yulairian Civilization sign the KBY-TEC peace treaty with the Trade Emergency Coalition for mutual peace. The BlyDonians and Techians now have an unofficial 361-day armistice. * February 4: The Appearance-Nolon war ends at the Battle over Nolon Prime, with allied victory against the Nolon. * February 18: The BlyDonian-Nunor war and battle over Nunor both occur, with the BlyDonian Civilization destroying the Nonur capital, Nonur II. * February 20: The BlyDonian-Lonur war and battle over Lonur IV both occur, with the BlyDonian Civilization winning against the Lonur Civilization. * March 12: The first Appearance-Ichiri war begins, in which several Appearance members are taken prisoner by the Ichiri. * March 20: The first Appearance-Ichiri war ends. * May 2: The second Appearance-Ichiri war begins. * May 7: (Second Appearance-Ichiri war) The battle of Luega II occurs, in which Luega is merged with the BlyDonian Civilization after their victory. * May 18: The Alsoras War breaks out, in which the the two democratic powers, the BlyDonian Civilization and the Yulairian Civilizaiton, declare cold war in aid of the Alsoras Rebels against the two imperial powers Drakonia and Alsoras. * June 3: (Independant) The battle of Atalanti IV occurs, which results in the force reformation of Atalant to a democratic civilization. * June 4: The second Appearance-Ichiri war ends, with an Ichiri retreat. * June 23: ** The Alsoras War ends as the Empire of Drakonia initiates the super-isolationist policy of Project Corolis. Democratic power are the victors, and the Alsoras Empire reforms in to the Alsoras Republic. ** The second battle of New-Rannaan occurs, which sees the last of the Ichiri forces defeated. * July 17 — 18: (Independant) The Battle of Teredona I occurs * September 14: The BlyDonian-Jankan war begins. * September 19: The BlyDonian-Jankan war ends, BlyDonian Civilization victory. 2011 * January 3: The Drakonian-Ichiri war begins, Drakonian instigation. * January 16: The second Corpian-Donian war begins. * March 5: The Nirvana Crisis begins at the Skirmish over Scion (BlyDonian, Gammetan and Yulairian retreat). * March 17: The Yinto Crisis occurs, in which Nakar IV is given to the Jankan Empire (TEC strategic victory) * March 20: (Nirvana Crisis) The second Nirvana Battle occurs, Nirvana retreat. * April 4: The BlyDonian Civil War starts. * April 29: The BlyDonian Civil War ends at the second Battle of Nakar IV (no proper outcome, ultiamtely), and the civilization is restored to the state it was in pre-April. * June 17: The Nirvana Crisis ends at the third Nirvana Battle, Nirvana retreat. * June 20: The Drakonian-Ichiri war ends, with the Ichiri being wiped out by weapons of super-massive destructive capabilities (WSMDC). * June 30: The Drakonian civil war starts. * October 2: The Orin-Risuk Trade Federation war begins * October 19: (Orin-Risuk Trade Federation war) The battle of Kumpa occurs (Risuk retreat) * October 21: (Orin-Risuk Trade Federation war) The battle of Robrillah occurs (Risuk victory) * October 22: (Orin-Risuk Trade Federation war) The battle of Alislore begins (Orin victory) * November 5 — 7: (Independant) The Battle of Act occurs, in which the Trade Emergency Coalition takes Act from the Risuk Trade Federation. * December 11: Orin-Risuk Trade Federation war: ** The battle of Alislore ends (Orin victory) ** The Kada Empire joins on the side of Orin * December 27: (Orin-Risuk Trade Federation war) The battle of Relmani occurs (Risuk retreat)